


Loose Ends

by PeanuutFlower



Series: MegaPit [7]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Super Smash Brothers, 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Amnesia, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Prosthesis, Rating May Change, Roommates, Tags May Change, injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanuutFlower/pseuds/PeanuutFlower
Summary: Pit shows up at Rock's door with secrets and promises to keep.
Relationships: Pit (Kid Icarus)/Rockman | Mega Man, future X/Zero (Rockman) implied
Series: MegaPit [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602994
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Loose Ends

It was the first day of october, yet september felt like it had been a long time ago.

The skies were gray, the colors vibrant in the trees yet dull anywhere else you looked. Smells of smoke and concrete were lingering as if floating in the cool and wet air of the city all around.

Rock was walking across campus, back to his apartment complex, among the crowd of students more eager than he was to get back home, away from the cold and the day they had spent working and studying.

He didn't mind the cold, absent-mindedly puffing out busts of air, and watching them make a small, faint cloud each time. Sometimes he'd try to find patches of fallen leaves and would walk on them. Some patches were dry, others wet, either crinkling beneath his feet or smearing his shoes with mud. And he didn't care about that last part, even if it meant he'd have to clean them up later. Anything to get his mind off of the crushing number of assignements that had been piling up over the last few weeks.

Most were due in november. But there were so many he'd have to work all month long if he wished to meet all the deadlines.

He made a stop to a coffee shop and greeted some of the people he knew, and went to sip his drink on a bench in the nearby park, watching as some children played with the fallen leaves, while some groups of close friends and happy couples passed by, laughing and holding hands.

He sipped his drink a bit faster, his heart aching though he didn't know for what or why.

The sun was setting rapidly. He'd have to go home. Strange people were said to be lurking about at nightfall in this neighborhood, and though he could handle himself fine, he really didn't want to pick a fight.

He walked inside the building, and though some other people seemed to do the same, a few were getting out, probably to hang out with friends or watch the latest movies.

One of these people bumped into him without so much of a sorry, and Rock clenched his right arm in a protective manner. He had long since gotten used to the prosthesis that had replaced his forearm nearly five years ago, and could easily fix it should anything were to happen to it, but he just couldn't help but be mindful of it.

He couldn't remember when or how he had lost his arm. He had been told his mind had probably made him forget the event, as it had apparently been traumatic enough for anyone to do just that. And because of that, no one had ever told him what had happened, in fear of triggering something in him. He had also been told to lay off searching for traffic accidents. That was as much of a clue about the event that he had been given.

His robotics genius of a father hadn't taken long before he had built him a prototype to replace the missing limb, and now the end result could almost feel as if he had never lost it in the first place. But it still looked different enough from the other arm he still had. (But at least it was customizable, and interchangeable. Which was pretty sweet by Rock's standards.)

He checked his messages while waiting for the elevator. His father had sent him a bunch of texts that were all keysmashes. He figured his little brother had gotten his hands on the old man's phone again. That made him smile.

He sent a little blue heart emoji his way.

Once he reached his door, and promptly opened, closed and locked it, he let go of his bag, took his shoes off, heaved out an audible and prolonged sigh, and let himself fall on his couch, utterly exhausted.

His throat felt dry, though, despite the drink he had had earlier, so with a groan, he got up and brought out a can of energy drink from his fridge. The caffeine in it would keep him going, wether day or night. It was his sole hope of making it through all the work he had to do.

He tried to start on some of the work, but quickly gave up and instead resorted to scrolling through various sites and apps. After a while, his stomach growled.

He hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. He went to look at what was left in the fridge, but nothing seemed appealing to him.

He chose to order pizza. He knew Roll would have disapproved had she been there, but as a matter of fact she wasn't.

He had gained a bit of weight since he'd been back on campus, but he frankly didn't care.

He called the pizza place he knew was closest to his building, and was coincidentally the best around town (in his opinion), and went back to his web surfing.

He heard a knock on the door. He looked around, and figured he had imagined it. The pizza place was usually full with orders this time of day, so it would be a while before anyone showed up.

There was a knock again.

Or maybe it was a slow night for them.

He took his wallet and went to open the door, but once he did, he took a step back.

There was a man about his age standing there, but he didn't look one bit like a delivery guy.

The young man's face looked familiar, especially his smile and eyes, not to mention his hair. And, okay, he was pretty good-looking. He looked like one of those models on magazines. Except he was real.

Rock felt like he knew his name, and panicked inside, trying to find even a single strand of memory that would give him a clue.

The stranger giggled, and smiled a bit more his way. “Hello, Rock. Sorry to show up unannounced.”

“Pit?” And just like that, by hearing his voice, it had come back to him.

This was Pit. One of his closest friends back in school. He'd practically known him all his life. How could he have even had trouble remembering him?

Then again, all the friends that had gone to college alongside him had never brought him up in conversations. It was a bit odd.

“Yup. It's me!” Pit went to hug him, and lingered a bit into it. Hugs. Pit used to give them to everyone. Rock felt like he had missed this. A part of him felt sad. He chalked it up to the nostalgia of the old, simpler school times.

Pit let go of the hug and went back to smiling at him, waiting in the doorway.

Rock awkwardly waited, before realizing he should probably let him in. He suddenly felt self-conscious about his appearance, and the state of his home.

“Ah, uh, you can get in? If you want?” Pit stepped in as he said that. “Uh... don't mind the mess... I've been busy lately and... yeah...” He blushed, feeling weird showing this side of himself to a friend he hadn't seen in years.

He winced when he noticed Pit was looking straight at the pile of dirty laundry carelessly thrown onto a broken chair he had kept, and his impromptu collection of stacked empty cans sitting in a corner. Some might call it art, but to most it was what it was: disgusting garbage.

He heard Pit snort.

“Wow, college-Rock is such a change from high-school Rock!”

“Shut up.” Rock smiled. It felt good to go back to their old banter. He had also missed this.

Why had they not kept in touch? He didn't know. His memories felt blurry and fuzzy. And his heart... he didn't remember it could beat this fast. Still, how come Pit was here, and why?

“Sooo... not that I don't like having you around but... what brings you here?” He asked, sitting down on his couch and prompting Pit to do the same.

The young man next to him turned away a bit, his smile fading for a while.“I can't tell you.” Then he turned to face him, smile renewed. “It's a secret!”

“What, are you being chased down by the mafia or something?” Rock teased.

“No, no! Nothing like that!” Pit laughed out loud. Rock had forgotten how nice Pit's laugh was. It wasn't just nice. It was breathtaking.

“Oh, good! I already have enough on my mind as it is! I don't need anything else to worry about.” Rock laughed as well, running a hand through his hair, and leaned back into his couch.

Pit let himself fall down on the couch next to him. “So... I've actually been meaning to ask, would it be alright, if I could crash here, with you?”

“For the night?” Rock asked. He wouldn't have much trouble with it. He was pretty well-off and his father had insisted he'd buy a rather large apartment to live in. Plenty of spare rooms. Most had been used to nurse drunken friends he had had to take care of after particularly spectacular parties, so it would be nice to have someone staying over and just use one of them to sleep like a normal person.

Pit hesitated, and looked away again. “... for the month?”

“Uh?” He never had someone stay for that long though.

“It'd just be a month! I promise I wont be a bother! And once november comes I'll be out of your hair, honest! I can even pay rent or clean stuff up if you want!” Pit was practically begging on his knees to let him stay. It was kind of cute. He remembered how much Pit tended to act dramatic for the sake of being dramatic. It was familiar, comforting even, to see him act like that again.

“Alright, alright, calm down!” Rock laughed. “That sure is, uh, out of the blue, but I have some spare rooms, each with a bed.” Pit looked like he wanted to add something, but Rock tutted him. “And, no, no need to pay rent. I have enough money as it is.” He smiled. “Having someone to help clean up would be nice though.”

Pit smiled brightly, and it felt to Rock as if he was looking directly at the sun.

“That's settled then! I'm staying with you 'til november, and I'll be taking care of you-ouour stuff. Your stuff. Right.” He took Rock's hands in his before the man could protest, or ask what the hesitation was all about. “Though, you have to promise me you wont tell anyone I'm here.”

Rock didn't remember Pit being able to look this serious.

“Okay, I promise... But... Are you sure you're not chased down by the mafia?” This time he meant it less as a joke, but grinned anyway.

Pit playfully jabbed him in the arm, but by doing so noticed its strangeness.

“What the...”

“Oh, that's my prosthesis. Had it for a while now. You know, since the incident. The one no one wants to talk to me about.” He told it as an off comment, the way he was used to talk about it, or rather not talk, with all the friends that had went through with going to college.

But he was met with a reaction he usually didn't get. Pit's face fell. Ever so slightly.

“Oh! Right, right. You, uh... lost your arm...” He fell silent, his smile gone, his eyes looking anywhere but at the man next to him.

“Pit?...” That was new. He knew his memory was fuzzy, but had he ever seen Pit act like that in his life?

“Nothing, it's nothing, really! Forget about it okay? You know how silly I can be with these things.” Did he? It's not like he completely remembered everything. “So, uh, what are you having for dinner? And by the way I'm sorry but I wont be able to eat with you, I already ate on the way.”

It seemed like Pit was back to his usual carefree and happy self. The quick change took Rock aback, but he managed to give his guest an answer.

“Pizza. And it's a good thing you already ate because I intend to eat my pizza whole, or at least get the chance to eat it, mister bottomless pit.”

“Hey! I didn't use to eat that much!” Pit complained, jabbing him again, in the stomach this time. “...still haven't gotten rid of that baby fat, uh?” He observed, poking at Rock's stomach.

Rock snorted, in a really disgraceful manner, and fell back on the couch laughing. When he calmed down he turned around and faced his old friend.

“Oh, Pit... I think I missed you.” He said without thinking.

Pit smiled once again, though something about it felt slightly off. It looked almost... sad. But Pit wasn't sad. Pit was cheerful and outgoing and always optimistic.

“Rock...” He breathed. “I missed you too.”

As Rock quickly came to find out, having someone staying around was a bit strange.

That first evening they spent together, they talked about their memories -at least those who subsisted- and when Rock started to explain how his college life was going, he suddenly remembered the early morning classes he'd have to attend, and promptly, yet politely, told Pit they'd have to cut their conversation short.

His friend didn't mind and, after a few hasty accomodations were made -mostly from Rock's insistance at being a decent host-, settled into the bedroom closest to Rock's own. Rock felt sort of weird knowing there would be someone sleeping right next door, but his fatigue soon took over and he managed to fall asleep faster than he had in months, despite the loud thumping of his heart.

Sleeping through the whole night had been a bit hard to do though. He didn't know if it was because of the energy drinks, the stress, or Pit's snoring that was barely muffled by the single wall between them.

In the morning, he woke up, feeling groggy, and almost had a heart attack along with his yelp when he saw Pit sitting at the table, having layed out some food on it for breakfast.

Seeing his friend's bright smile in the early hours of the day put Rock in a good mood, however, something that he felt he hadn't experienced in a while. It felt nice. But there was also something else there. A kind of melancholy whose origin he couldn't place as he talked with his friend as he ate.

At one point he texted his father and sister good morning, and briefly asked Pit if he wanted to say hi too, before biting his lower lip in embarassement when he remembered their promise.

But his friend smiled at him in acknowlegdment, and soon sent him on his way, telling him he didn't want Rock to be running late.

Not that Rock had been particularly eager to go back to work.

On the evening of that first day, he came home, put his bag down, took off his shoes, heaved out the usual tired sigh, and screamed when Pit greeted him, as he had completely forgotten he had someone staying over.

(If this were to become a habit his neighbours would start thinking he was nuts. That is, if they didn't think so already.)

Pit rushed to him to try and calm him down, all while Rock profusely apologized for his reaction.

Though, on that same evening, Rock came to find he would probably really enjoy having someone around, as the first thing he noticed once he had regained most of his brain's processing power was that his home looked a lot less dusty and messy, and smelled a bit better.

He didn't wait a second too long to voice his thanks. Pit seemed to really appreciate the acknowledgment.

Though, out of the corner of his eyes, Rock noticed the pile of cans was gone, and, despite himself, he felt a pang of sadness at that fact.

But his attention was quickly turned away from it by a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to Pit looking at him, and made an inquisitive hum, and his friend answered him by pointing to the contents on one of the tables he used to display all the trinkets and gifts his friends and family had gotten him throughout the years.

“That's... Rush, right?” Pit asked, smiling, his finger ghosting over a picture frame where the dog looked like he had been about to lick whatever device had been used to take the photo.

“Oh... yeah.” Rock's breath hitched. “Yeah that's him. He always was a difficult target when it came to pictures.”

“Was?” His friend blinked, tearing his gaze away from the picture and focusing on Rock instead.

“He passed away, a little less than a year ago...” He grabbed at his arm, trying to distract himself from the tears he felt were about to come.

“Oh...” Pit's face fell. “I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have brought him up then...”

“No, don't worry, it's okay... I had known it was going to happen, eventually. I did my best to prepare myself for it, but...” He let that trail of thoughts go, and instead took the picture frame in his hand, affectionately tracing his fingers over the muzzle of the photo-dog. “And he lived for way longer than what we had expected. So it's alright.”

Pit pouted. “... you look sad though. You miss him a lot, don't you?”

“Of course I do. I miss him everyday” He said, softly, his voice wavering. “I know it's stupid, since he was a pet dog but... he felt a bit like a brother, you know?” Rock's voice caught in his throat at that statement, a lone tear falling on his cheek.

“It's not stupid.” Pit took his hand, and Rock shuddered at the contact. “You guys were like, an inseparable duo.” He whispered as he brought Rock into a hug, who nestled his head against Pit's shoulders, his tears falling freely now. They stayed like that a while, until Pit giggled, the sound startling Rock a bit, as he felt his friend's throat move up and down thanks to their closeness.

“Remember that time he went looking for you all the way to the high-school on our first day there, even though you guys lived all the way across the city?” His friend said.

The memory brought a fond smile to Rock. “Ugh, don't remind me. My father had been so worried. And hadn't the police been involved in some way?...”

Pit laughed more, and Rock took the sight and sound in. “Yes! The principal that year was scared to death of dogs and had called the cops on little Rush! It was chaos all around!”

They both shared a laugh this time, and then started to reminisce more about the late dog. Along the way they had moved to the couch, were Pit played idly with Rock's hair, recounting yet another memory.

“Remember that time I got the flu in... fourth grade, I think?” Pit said. “And it was so bad you were worried I was going to die, and Rush must have felt that, because he just showed up at my window one day and started guarding me?”

Rock actually flushed at the memory. “Yeah... I, um... I guess dogs really feel it in their bones when you're worried, uh?”

“Yeah.” Pit breathed. “And they're loyal too. Though your dog was really, really loyal.” His friend looked him in the eyes, a soft look on his face. “You were both very lucky to have found each other.”

“Right.” Rock said, getting up and putting the picture frame back where it belonged, a smile playing at his lips. “He's been the best friend I could have ever asked for. I just hope I've been the same to him.”

“I'm sure you have, Rock.” He heard Pit say in a whisper.

After that conversation, they started to settle for dinner. Rock felt a bit light, and briefly wondered if he had ever had a proper talk about Rush's passing with about anyone.

He had been so caught up in his studies and various aspects of his life, maybe he had just forgotten to take the time to grieve properly. He glanced over at the picture, and thought up an apology for his dear dog, as he settled the cutlery.

Pit had insisted he'd try and cook something, and Rock had let him, though he couldn't help but give what he hoped were discreet glances in the kitchen every now and then.

(He still remembered the time Pit had set himself on fire trying to cook breakfast for their group of friends after a sleepover, the image of the flames twirling around the boy and eating at his clothes still very ingrained in his brain, and he really didn't want a repeat of that.)

A rather short wait time later, Pit came out of the kitchen, with something that smelled really good.

His friend had made a surprisingly elaborate pasta dish. Rock didn't even remember he had whatever ingredients that had been used to make it.

“Wow, that looks good.” He said, blushing when he realized he was one second away from drooling.

“Thanks!” Pit smiled, then smirked. “And thank you for the vote of confidence earlier, by the way. Yeah, I saw you.”

Rock's cheeks dusted a darker pink. “Sorry...”

“I'll accept your apology if you eat everything on your plate.”

“Will do.” He dug in right away, and had to force himself to keep his eyes open despite the urge to shut them to appreciate the taste. It really was as good as it looked, which was suprising, because he hadn't really known Pit to be a good cook.

He figured his reactions made him easy to read, because Pit looked at him with a fond smile. “I know what you're thinking. And, yeah, I can't cook fancy stuff, but as far as simple meals go? I think I'm alright.”

“You mean great.” Rock said, taking another bite. He wondered how long it had been since he'd had a decent meal. It probably coincided with the start of the new year. Which was probably way too long a time gone by without eating anything else than junk food and sparse meals. No wonder he had gained weight.

Pit started eating too, and their plates were mostly what they both focused on for a while, until Pit broke the silence.

“So, I know we just got done talking about... that.” He said, shooting Rock an apologetic look, before pointing to a different picture. “But I had also wanted to ask, who's the little boy with you and Roll in this one? He looks a lot like you.”

Rock lit up. “Oh, that's our little brother!”

Pit almost choked right then. “Your what?”

“My little brother, X?...” Rock smiled. "He's turning five this year. On my birthday.”

Pit's eyes lit up, and he looked as if he could jump out of his chair any moment.“No way! You have a little bro who was born on the same day as you and Roll? That's crazy! Talk about a birthday gift!”

Rock laughed, but something tugged at the back of his mind. Why hadn't Pit known about this? Sure, he had lost contact with him after the first trimester of their senior year, or at least he thought he remembered it so, but still, wouldn't he have known?

Surely he would have heard about it from gossip, or even from the magazines.

Because, unfortunately for his children, Doctor Thomas Light's private love life was apparently interesting enough for a very specific kind of 'journalists' to prey on it.

“So, uh... whose is he?” Pit asked tentatively.

Rock knew what he meant, of course. There was a reason those magazines did what they did. They had to have something juicy to write about, after all. Something to make some sales. And his father made for quite a lot of press, wether good or bad.

He sighed. “I don't know. To be honest I don't even think I've ever met her.”

Pit didn't say anything, but judging by his expression Rock knew he was hesitating between a “ _Yikes._ ” and a “ _Well at least this one got adopted?..._ ”

He could see the gears turning into Pit's mind, in-between mouthful of pasta, before his friend swallowed audibly and looked him straight in the eyes.

“So, what's his name then? You called him 'X”. Is it short for Xylophone? Saxophone?... Xaphoo?”

Rock snorted. During most of their friendship, Pit had been making light teasing out of his and his siblings' peculiar names. And had been reminded each time not to throw stones if he lived in a glass house. “No, no.” He settled down after a bit. “How do you even know these words anyway?” He teased.

“Hey! Expert musician here!” Pit said proudly, easily going into the banter.

And boy did he have a right to be proud. Rock had never thought it was possible for a single person to be able to play such a wide array of instruments, yet here his friend was, sitting right in front of him.

It had always impressed Rock how effortlessly Pit had always made it seem. It was like whenever something came to the use of your body rather than just your head, Pit would excel at it, wether it be art, music or sports. Yet when it came to brain, though he could be a bit slow, he still had a really unique way of looking at life, and an intelligence that seemed to work around emotions.

And because of that, Rock, and most of their friends, had often joked about how Pit would have been a celebrity in the ancient times.

He was taken out of his thoughts by Pit repeatedly calling his name. And it seemed as though Rock saw a flash of worry in his eyes.

“I'm here. I'm listening.” He said, focusing back on the present.

“You okay?...” Pit's voice sounded strained as he asked.

“Yeah, why?” He answered, wondering why his friend's mood had suddenly shifted.

“Nothing.” Rock wanted to ask more, but, just like the evening before, Pit changed the subject. “So, will you finally tell me your brother's name?”

Rock smiled. “It's Alexander.”

Pit seemed to pout at his answer. “Really? No ridiculous name?”

“Nope. Sorry. You wont be able to make fun of my little bro.” He teased.

“No fair! That had become, like, a family tradition or something!” Pit's pout increased, and it looked almost genuine. But it quickly turned back into a smile. “ _Defender of the people_... that's a really nice name, even. I'm almost jealous.” He mused, before asking. “So, why do you call him X?”

“What do you mean?”

“Wouldn't 'Al' work as well?”

Rock's expression must have turned to one of disgust, because Pit's face scrunched up as well.

“Oh, wait, 'Al' is also short for... _Albert_. ” He paused, wincing. “Of course...”

Rock clenched his teeth at the too familiar name. The feud between the Light and the Wily families had been going on for decades now, and that name was associated with a lot of frustration and resentment. But also a tinge of sadness, anger and a deep, ugly feeling, that almost felt like a need for revenge, that Rock couldn't explain. But he usually managed to keep these feelings locked away, so it didn't matter.

“Oookay, I totally see why you wouldn't want to associate your _brother_ to _him_...” Pit said, snapping him out of his thoughts yet again.

“Yeah.” Rock spat. More towards Wily than to anyone else, really. “I can't believe that guy is still not done going through his trials.”

Pit looked confused once again.“Wait, what? He's been brought to justice? Since when?”

“... Uh, I think it was around the time I lost my arm?” He said, mindlessly tapping on it.

Pit fell silent at that, his eyes fixated on Rock's arm, making the latter feel self-conscious. The silence was unnerving, so Rock tried to fill it as he ate what was left of the pasta, that was starting to turn cold.

“I have no idea what all the charges are, as the list is as long as my-” _Arm_ , he was about to say, but from Pit's reactions he preferred to be cautious, even though he didn't understand said reactions. “-leg. Yeah. But if he doesn't do at least a decade of prison, I'll riot.” He finished his plate, and looked up to find Pit had still a bit to go before he finished his. That was odd. He didn't recall a single time when Pit had not been waiting on him, always eager for dessert, sometimes asking him to share what was left to eat. And, sure, they had been separated for nearly all of middle school, but even with that he had practically known the other boy for as long as he could remember.

“Everything alright?” He asked, knowing he'd probably get the same answer he had been getting each time so far.

“Y-yeah, it's just... nevermind.” And there it was. Rock found it a bit frustrating, but it'd be rude to press the young man further. He was his friend, and his guest, after all.

“Anyway, your brother, Alexander, what's he like?...” And now he was changing the subject again. Rock was too tired to fight, and indulged him. Plus, he liked talking about his little brother, feeling both proud and happy whenever he could talk about the little boy.

“You'd love him. He's really friendly, though a bit shy around others. And he's very emotional. He cries. A lot.” Rock rambled as he cleared up the table, Pit helping him.

“As if you don't.” His friend teased, a bit fondly.

“Shut up.” Rock said, no bite in his tone, before continuing. “And he hates fighting and needless violence too. Maybe even more than I do.” He paused, and smiled. “Definitely more than I do.”

Pit huffed, and made an exaggerated display of indignation. “Ugh, you Lights are a bunch of saps, I swear!”

“Hey, that sappiness is allowing you to live free of cost in a spacious apartment in the heart of the city for a month. So I wouldn't criticize it too much if I were you.” Rock smiled and winked, as he put the dishes into his dishwasher. He wondered if he imagined the blush spreading onto Pit's cheeks right then.

“Whatever.” His friend said, his hand making a dismissive gesture as he turned his back on him. “I just hope the little guy has friends.”

“Oh, he has. And quite a bunch of them. He even has a best friend. I don't know what his real name is, but X calls him Zero.”

Pit froze for a while, clearly baffled. “He calls his best friend _Zero_?...”

Rock chuckled. “I'm sure he doesn't mean it that way.”

As he said that, he fetched his phone from his pocket, loading up the gallery, where he had stored the various pictures the pre-school sent the families sometimes, showing some of them to Pit.

He stopped on a picture of the two kids, X smiling while his friend held on tight to him, almost protectively, his face devoid of any trace of emotion.

Pit cooed. “Awww, your brother's bestie looks almost as emotionally constipated as you!”

Rock sputtered. “Of all the things you could have said!”

“What? It's true.” Pit winked, and this time Rock felt himself blush. “So, what's for dessert?”

Ah. There it was.

“I have a bunch of stuff.” Rock sing-songed.

“Meaning?” Pit pressed him on, following him around as he went to grab two spoons from the cabinets.

Rock tried to remember the various things he had, feeling a bit weird for having that much stuff despite being a college student. “I have some fruits, yogurt, ice cream, cake, ice cream cake...” He highlighted the last words of his mental list, anticipating his friend's reaction.

Pit gasped, and then put on his best serious impression. “Rock...”

“What?” Rock gasped back, playing along.

“Say goodbye to your food.”

Once done with desserts, Rock had left Pit to watch a movie, while he himself went to work on his projects.

A while later, as he was trying and failing to fumble around with words he couldn't find and it felt like all the logic had left his brain for good, he felt the touch of a hand on his shoulder, and, surprisingly, didn't startle.

“Rock...” Pit whispered, his breath tickling his ear. “It's late. You should go sleep. I'll do the same.”

“Yeah, okay.” He yawned, too tired to resist as he turned off his computer. (But not before making sure he had saved every single thing he had been working on. He was tired, not crazy.)

Rock felt a bit weird at the prospect of undressing in the main room, the way he would have done it had he been alone, so they said their goodnights and went to do their own thing in their respective rooms.

It was strange to him that he felt that way, as it wouldn't be the first time they'd undress around one another. Let alone strip down to nothing. (He mostly had to thank the school's swimming lessons for that. Okay, maybe 'thank' was a bit of an ambiguous choice of words.)

But that felt like it had been a long time ago. He briefly wondered what Pit would look like now, thinking he'd look just as beautiful as he had been back then, and then immediately put an end to these thoughts that he really shouldn't be having about an old friend he had only reconnected with a day ago.

Instead, he focused his attention back on Pit's puzzling behavior, and hoped it was something due to nervousness, though he figured it likely had something to do with why he was staying here in the first place. Either way, Rock would do whatever he could to make it so Pit would feel and act more comfortable and open around him. Just like the way it used to be.

Much like the night before, he didn't take as long a time as usual before falling asleep, dreaming of days gone by, running in a wide meadow with Pit giggling by his side, trying to catch a lively Rush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt really unsure about posting this fic, mainly because I feel like I'm not a good enough writer for that kind of stuff. _(And though I did enjoy writing it for the most part, I had a bit of trouble coming back to it?)_  
>  Buuut... I still felt like finishing and posting the first chapter. ~~(mostly because it'd feel like a waste otherwise)~~
> 
> Anyway, I hope that was a good enough read !  
> Hope you have a nice day/night !
> 
> (Also, to clarify, this fic is in no way linked to any of my other fanfics. If some aspects of the worldbuilding feel similar, it's because I'm lazy.)


End file.
